1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield shell and a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known two types of shield shells for shield connectors, i.e. a collective shield type disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-113910 below and an individual-core shield type disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-165512 below. A shield shell of the collective shield type is for collectively shielding a plurality of wires by covering them by one braided wire, and a shield shell of the individual-core shield type is for shielding a plurality of wires by individually covering each of the wires by a braided wire.
The reason why two types of shield shells are provided as described above is that there are two types of shield connecting portions of devices to be connected to shield shells via braided wires, i.e. a collective shield type and an individual-core shield type. Specifically, a shield shell of a shield connector needs to be of the collective shield type if a shield connecting portion of a device is of the collective shield type, and a shield shell of a shield connector needs to be of the individual-core shield type if a shield connecting portion of a device is of the individual-core shield type. Thus, it has been necessary to prepare two types of shield shells so as to be able to deal with both connection methods.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a common shield shell capable of dealing with both a collective shield type and an individual-core shield type.